Team Plasma
Team Plasma 'is the villainous team from Unova. Team Plasma's ultimate goal is to "liberate" all Pokémon from their trainers, by either convincing the trainer to release their Pokémon, or by theft. Ghetsis, one of Team Plasma's leaders, exploited the group in an attempt to rule Unova as the only one with Pokémon. Two years after Team Plasma's defeat, the group returned with an all new bid to rule the Hoenn Region this time. A small group from the original Team Plasma was still loyal to N, and took it upon themselves to take care of weakened Pokémon in the wild. Fiction 'Rise of Team Plasma Team Plasma appeared in the first page of ''Rise of Team Plasma. ''Ghetsis sits in the throne of N's Castle accompanied by N, Rood, Concordia and Anthea. There he ordered Dion and Lars to go to Hoenn, after giving them both their Pokémon in a Plasma Ball. Then N decided to go as well, to find his answers there. Dion and Lars first arrived in Petalburg City, Lars wondered if they could also tell Grunts what to do. Dion responded by going to the Petalburg Gym with him. N was blocking the entrance, telling them that a Gym battle is pointless. Lars then encountered Black's group, and challenged him to a battle before the Petalburg Gym. His Mudkip was strong but still lost to Black's Turtwig. Then he called his Plasma Grunts to capture the heroes, minus Dawn. They arrived in Petalburg Woods, only to be stopped by Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion. Lars then wanted to challenge Cynthia but his only Pokémon was fainted in his previous battle. Dion stepped in to stop him and battled White and won. Only to have Cynthia herself challenge Dion to a battle, which resulted in Dion losing and Team Plasma leaving the area. In Rustboro City, N challenged Dawn to a battle in order to liberate her Pokémon. While his Zorua proved to be powerful, Dawn's Piplup defeated it with a lucky Critical Hit. After the battle he walked off in silence. So the group continued to walk forwards to Rustboro Gym until they met a Trainer named Cici who was being chased by a Plasma Grunt. They scared the lonely Grunt away and followed Cici to the Gym. In some off-screen events (or still to be seen ones), N has turned against Team Plasma and went to Mt. Chimney. There he encountered Team Magma and their Leader Maxie. Meanwhile near Slateport City, all of Team Plasma was ordered to secure the Genesect Army and Lars captured Professor Armorax in the process. He ordered the Plasma Grunts to take the Genesect but then Erik and Aqua came to stop them. Members *Ghetsis (Leader and founder) *N (King) *Dion (Second-in-Command) *Colress (Scientist) *Shadow Triad *Xion *Lars *Alexander *Kenneth *Aldith *Barret *Chloe *Vanessa *Ken and Kane *Concordia and Anthea *Whi-Two *Chris *Gio *Crepus *Plasma Grunts Seven Sages: *Ghetsis *Gorm *Bronius *Rood *Zinzolin *Giallo *Ryoku Ranks Team Plasma is the only organization with the rank "King", only sported by N. But the actual leader remains the Sage Ghetsis. "Goddess" is a rank that only Concordia and Anthea have, what is actually means within the command of Team Plasma is unknown. Commanders are the higher ranked members, such include Dion, Lars and Alexander, they do most of the work around Team Plasma. Admin is a rank lower than Commander but can still command Grunts. *King *Sage *Goddess *Commander *Admin *Scientist *Bodyguard *Grunt Bases Team Plasma has a few notable bases, most of them in Unova. In ''Rise of Team Plasma ''they use the Plasma Frigate, a large airship. *N's Caslte *P2/Colress' Laboratory *Plasma Frigate Pokémon Team Plasma ofcourse uses Pokémon of their own to acomplish their goal. This is a list of Pokémon used so far by all members of Team Plasma: *Liepard *Honedge *Doublade *Aegislash *Bisharp *Pawniard *Serviper *Metagross *Metang *Beldum *Klinklang *Gardevoir *Gothitelle *Galade *Haunter *Gigalith *Watchog *Mudkip *Zorua *Zoroark *Latios *Rayquaza *Reshiram *Zekrom *Kyurem